The farewell for spirit
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Está muerta... su cadáver está ahí junto a su amado... Ya nadie puede verla, ya nadie la recordará, pero... "—Sé feliz" Un homenaje para Michelle Neuhaus :3 (lo digo porque no aparece el nombre en la zona de personajes u.u) Este One-Shot participa en el ritual de iniciación de Ao no Exorcist: Bienvenido a la academia de Vera Cruz del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas


**Hello, aquí, he vuelto con un reto para el Foro en el que una vez fui invitada, y hasta el día de hoy disfruto mucho. Es genial participar :3**

 **Y ahora que se abrió el fandom de Ao no Exorcist, no podía pasarlo por alto, ya que hace tiempo quería escribir algo dedicado a este anime, del cual espero ansiosamente la segunda temporada *w***

 **Mi sorteo fue: La noche de San Juan - Poema**

 **"Este One-Shot participa en el ritual de iniciación de Ao no Exorcist: Bienvenido a la academia de Vera Cruz del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Espero que les guste :3 Más explicaciones al final.**

 **Dedicado para Michelle Neuhaus :3**

* * *

 _ **.:The farewell for spirit:.**_

Descansaba en medio del jardín de hortensias, con sus hojas perennes, que hacían tanto de cobija, como de colchón. Sosteniendo su peso encima de éstas, como si tuvieran la fuerza de una hormiga, que levanta diez veces su peso.

Las flores se movieron a causa del viento que las agitaba. Un viento extraño, que parecía venir de la lejanía, desde abajo, desde los lados… Ella no lo sabía, sólo disfrutaba con su único ojo capaz de observar el cielo teñido de matices azules, celestes. Tan bello, tan irreal.

Frunció un poco el ceño, incómoda por alguna razón. Intentó levantarse y las flores lo hicieron con ella, como si estuvieran pegadas, y según ella avanzara, los tallos se alargaban, llenándose de más hojas para seguir su paso.

No sabía hacia donde iba ni la razón exacta. Su cabeza daba vueltas por alguna extraña razón… Ah, unas imágenes recientes en su cabeza, empezaron a emerger como cuerpos flotando en el mar… Espantada, cayó al suelo, meneando desesperada sus recuerdos, como si así fueran a elevarse, y ser olvidados; como si se tratara de una plaga o insectos que la estuvieran atacando.

Recordó como en tiempos, anteriores a la desgracia del Blue Night, su esposo la abrazaba cálidamente. Ella podía refugiarse en él y pasar las gratas tardes, sin conflicto con el mundo, disfrutando de emociones que se le hacían muy lejanas.

Siguió recordando mientras las flores se hundían y la dejaban caer… Veía el cielo oscuro, lleno de estrellas que iluminaban el mundo, mas, no su alma, que había perecido hace mucho tiempo ya.

Las venturas vividas encogieron su corazón y bajo la luna corrió queriendo alcanzar el sitio que aparecía vívido en medio de esa capa de imágenes retorcidas, tristes, alegres, ininteligibles…

Se adentró por el bosque, pasó esteros y evitó árboles, atravesando con prisa arbustos. Las hortensias la seguían, naciendo de su espalda y dejando un camino visiblemente hermoso.

Iba a oscuras, segura, envuelta en una mágica túnica de céfiro, como si hubiera pedido la ayuda del dios griego, que obviamente no era tomado en cuenta en la academia, pero eso no importaba, ahora, para ella no existía ningún dios. Puesto, que nadie la había protegido de esas llamas azules, nadie había protegido su felicidad ¿por qué debía confiar en algo que jamás había visto y que nunca la había ayudado?

Su alma se había podrido… sólo quedaban vestigios de su conciencia, y debido a eso pudo reconocer el rostro del hombre que frente a una fogata calentaba sus manos mirando el cuerpo a sus pies. No comía, tampoco se preocupaba de obtener una temperatura adecuada, estaba ahí, con su único ojo bueno observando con la mirada vacía el cadáver a sus pies.

La mujer se detuvo a unos pasos, y aunque era sólo un espíritu, sus manos se apretaron con fuerza, mientras las ponía cerca de donde, en un pasado, hubo un corazón.

Quería llorar, gritar el dolor que la dominaba, que hacía estragos dentro de sí.

" _ **Nuestro pasado sólo es un recuerdo.**_

 _ **Nuestro futuro un deseo."**_

Fue en ese momento en que las hortensias cambiaron sus perennes hojas por unas caducas… que cayeron al instante, creando un baile de muerte que rodeó el cuerpo delgado, de ella; quien, paso a paso, haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, quedó junto al hombre que amó y que amaba. Se acurrucó a su lado, dándole frío, tanto frío, que él tuvo que abrazarse y abrigarse con el abrigo que llevaba puesto, jalándolo, en un intento de que lo cubriera aún más.

Ella se burló de su intento de ofrecerle protección y ardentía, que resultó en todo lo contrario, pero siguió ahí, helando las venas del otro, porque era una forma de confortarse, de hacerle creer a su mente muerta que seguía a su lado y que todo lo que había pasado no fue más que una ilusión. Una tormentosa ilusión.

Dio gracias a la noche, a las flores, a todo lo que la ayudó a guiarla hasta ese lugar. Se regocijó en su propia alma, y dando un saltito dejó que el cuerpo de Neuhaus pudiera volver a su temperatura normal. A cierta distancia, se deleitó mirándolo. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Miró su propio cuerpo, que pronto se pudriría de verdad, ya que el demonio que lo mantenía vivo había salido de él, ahora era simplemente un alimento de gusanos.

Se movió el pelo de la cara, aquella chasquilla que cubría su ojo derecho y la luna no se sorprendió por la cicatriz, ella la aceptaba tal y como era.

Igor Neuhaus se acomodó en la hierba que había elegido como sector indicado para dormir. Cerró sus ojos y cayó profundamente.

Ella quiso irse, sentía que ya era hora, no podía estar más ahí, sino todos sus recuerdos la asaltarían y acabarían con ella, no podría controlarlo, sería ineludible.

Unos últimos pasos la colocaron junto a quien dormitaba, acercó sus labios marchitos a los que dejaban salir lentamente el aliento, para permitir su respiración. Los posó sobre éstos y sintió un gran malestar en su interior.

Eran amada y amado, amado y amada… pero ninguno de los dos podía sentir nada ahora.

Las lágrimas que quería derramar no podían ser soltadas, quedaron atrapadas como el sol, cuando la luna aparece.

Acarició los cabellos finos, delgados que estaban despeinados, y que en unos años empezarían a tornarse blanquecinos… y ella no lo vería. Y él tampoco vería como su melena rubia se volvía albina a causa de la edad.

Cuando se casaron prometieron "Hasta que la muerte los separe", ¿acaso nadie nunca se había puesto a pensar que esa era la frase más despiadada que se podía soltar? La vida era cruel, los humanos eran crueles, y las promesas eran todavía peores… esos fueron sus pensamientos, eso fue lo que la invadió cuando siguió intentando sentir el calor de su esposo, provocándole escalofríos y a ella, la nada misma. ¿Había algo peor que eso?

Qué sensación más desagradable.

—Me amaste. Te agradezco. Olvídame ahora, te ruego. No soy más que un ente exánime, que ya no podrá ser físico nunca más. No podrás verme, no podrás tocarme, ya no puedes amarme.

El mundo es cruel.

Ella se retiró dejando las hortensias cerca del cuerpo masculino, y vagó toda la noche, sin un rumbo fijo. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la academia que había atacado en un acto de acabar con el hijo de Satán, para cumplir su venganza. Y en su mente vio también como quien había intentado matar, la había protegido del mismísimo paladín. Volvió a burlarse de sí misma.

Somnoliento el muchacho de cabello oscuro se rascaba una pierna, movía su cola un poco agitado, no sabía cuál era la razón de su despertar, pero sus instintos le decían: "levántate". Una vez en la puerta vio la figura femenina envuelta en una luz azul, pero no como sus flamas, sino como un millar de estrellas que la desaparecían poco a poco. Él, expectante observó como las piernas se esfumaban a la vez que el cabello rubio se levantaba.

Ella miró a su derecha topándose con los ojos azules sobre ella, no lo encontró inusual, tal vez ya era hora de que los estudiantes despertaran.

—Mmm… lo siento… y adiós, creo… —dijo mirando el suelo, ya totalmente despierto y con la cola en alto igual que sus orejas puntiagudas.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, emocionada, no se creía… ¿él podía verla?

—Sé feliz.

—Estoy muerta y voy a desaparecer… ¿cómo podría lograr eso?

—Yo soy el hijo de Satán y quiero derrotarlo ¿cómo podría lograr eso? —cambió la pregunta mirándola fijamente. —Sé feliz.

 _He muerto._

 _Mi felicidad fue arrebatada._

 _Mi alma se deslía en medio de este mundo que hará de zona acuosa._

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _¿Qué fui?_

 _Mi cabeza llena de recuerdos, está_

 _Todo me causa dolor,_

 _Todo quiere hacerme llorar_

 _Soy un espectro,_

 _Desapareceré y nadie me recordará…_

 _Ah… él lo hará._

 _Quién me amó y a quién yo amé._

 _Todo me ha sido arrebatado._

 _Soy la heroína de una tragedia griega._

 _Los dioses no me salvarán._

 _No habrá nadie que se compadezca de mí…_

 _Amaré eternamente,_

 _Aunque desaparezca hoy…_

 _Nadie me recordará…_

—Sé feliz. —vuelve a decir, y no puedo evitar forjar una sonrisa. Quiero decirle: "Gracias", pero ya es tarde, mi alma se volverá parte del universo, ya no soy capaz de responder. Ya no puedo hablar.

 _Pero yo recordaré…_

 _El mundo es cruel,_

 _Las personas lo son,_

 _Las promesas son todavía peor…_

 _Aún así, recordaré y seré feliz,_

 _Incluso si nadie me escucha,_

 _Incluso si nadie me recuerda_

 _Yo seré feliz,_

 _Aunque esté muerta_

 _Porque una vez estuve viva._

Antes de que la figura dejase su apariencia femenina, la beldad líquida cayó de su ojo y recorrió la mejilla hasta confundirse con las "estrellas" que se llevaban el cuerpo.

Rin sonrió.

* * *

 **Reto cumplido ^^ 1478 palabras exactas, sin contar el título ni las notas del autor :3 Estaba asustada, no sabía si me había pasado... así que lo revisé con gran precaución xD**

 **Como dije, este fanfic está dedicado a Michelle Neuhaus, un personaje del anime Ao no Exorcist, que según averigüé no aparece en el manga. Por esa razón tampoco sale en la zona de adherir personajes en fanfiction u.u** **Ver su historia, y su intento de venganza la verdad tocó mi corazón, creo que pudieron desarrollarla aún más, tenía mucho para dar. A mí sinceramente me gustó mucho, por como se mostró, por su pasado, por su cuerpo usurpado... por como se comportó con Shiemi, y finalmente su última interacción con Rin, por esa razón tuve que ponerlo en este fic. Es normal que yo me enamore de los protagonistas con sueños alocados, pero que sé que pueden cumplir, así que esta no fue la excepción... y como al final, Rin gracias a Shiemi decidió proteger a Michelle tuve que ponerlo... y bueno quedó así. Espero que a alguien le haya gustado, tanto como a mí el hacerlo :3 Ahora... sí, me voy a dormir, de pronto se hicieron las 6:14 am xDDD**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


End file.
